Talk:Ivytail (ShC)
There were two Ivytails, one in RiverClan and one in ShadowClan (the one this article is for.) The RiverClan Ivytail was only mentioned briefly, so should we add a (SC) after the most current one, or should we just create a new article for the RiverClan Ivytail? --Amberleaf 22:51, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :I think that we should make a new page for the RiverClan Ivytail and keep this one with the same title. In my opinion, having a disambig. page including a "normal" character and a minor character is barely worth it. This is just my opinion, not nessicarily what to do. swifty* 22:55, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :: Forgot to add this, but I created a disambig., one for the RC cat, and one for the SC cat. No matter how minor the character is, he/she still deserves a page. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 04:22, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Description "Black... and tortoiseshell"? Isn't that kind of redundant? (Yes, I know that's what it says in the allegiances.) -- 22:41, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps black.... and tortoiseshell was to emphisize that she's a dark tortoiseshell? Yes, I know the could have said dark and white tortie, but hey. I Didn't Slap You! I High Fived Your Face.. 17:03, March 12, 2011 (UTC) this has nothing to do with the description but, does anyone think it's weird that owlclaw became a warrior before she did? I mean she started first and then they go ahead and make owlclaw a warrior? I understand if she had a injury that prevented her from being a warrior but I think that we would have read about it at a gathering 03:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Um... hold on a sec... she started her training at about the same time as Lionblaze,Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf, but got her name way before them? Is that an Erin Hunter mistake, or have I just gone insane? Ivystorm The Heart of RiverClan 21:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay wait a second... if she was apprenticed in the Power of Three, how is she an elder now? She's not that much older than Jayfeather and Lionblaze, and they aren't that old. This is so confusing...Blazingpelt (talk) 02:58, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Alt. Apprentice Her alternate apprentice charart looks more ginger-y than brown. Maybe next tweak week, we can make her alt. apprentice more like this color, but without the stripes? ﻿ Please take up any art concerns with PCA. Also, please sign with 4 tides so we know who you are! 21:42 Thu Feb 2 Ivytails Quote Any cat can say, "who's there", so there's nothing really about the quote that makes it truly Ivytail's. And if we have a quote, I think the quote should be something said by her, and just her, not by a bunch of other cats; it makes the quote unique. The quote was fine, but I think a newer one would be better. Anyone can say, "who's there." Happy Clover Day ♣ Woo 23:38, February 21, 2012 (UTC)PCA 22:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I found some decnet ones: "Are you planning to distract him while your clanmates attack? How stupid do you think we are?" ~~ Ivytail sneering to Hollypaw, Eclipse page 194 "No warriors would send an apprentice into enemy territory alone." ~~ Ivytail growling to Hollypaw, Eclipse, page194 Tell me what you think! Happy Clover Day ♣ Woo 23:38, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I like the first one for a main quote :3 00:47, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your input! Clover day Woo ♣♣ 03:25, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Okay, I found a quote in Long Shadows (this is the owen richardson print so it page 15) where Ivytail says : "Oh, the precious warrior code! You think it's the answer to everything, but you're wrong. The warrior code didn't stop the sun from vanishing, did it?" What do you think? I think it could replace the above quote. --